1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to movable elements, such as closure elements, and, more particularly, to an operating mechanism through which a) the closure element can be repositioned and b) a latch system can be operated.
2. Background Art
Movable elements, such as closure elements, are used in a wide range of environments, for both static and dynamic applications. Typically, closure elements are mounted to be moved between open and closed positions. The closure elements are typically either translated or pivoted between the open and closed positions therefor.
In one exemplary environment, closure elements are pivotably mounted on cabs of earth moving and agricultural equipment. One common operating mechanism for such closure elements includes an elongate, tubular element into which an operating assembly for a latch system is integrated. An exemplary system of this type is shown in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/316,359, commonly owned with the invention herein. The tubular element is spaced from a mounting surface on a side of the closure element to allow it to be surrounded and grasped by a user's hand to allow manipulation of the closure element. The operating mechanism includes an operating assembly with a pivotable actuator that can be selectively repositioned to operate a latch system through the same hand that is grasping the tubular element. This configuration of the operating mechanism permits a positive controlling of the closure movement while allowing the state of the latch system to be conveniently controlled with the same hand that is used to reposition the closure element.
While this configuration of operating mechanism has become well accepted in the industry, it has at least one significant limitation from the standpoint of its manufacture. The integration of the operating components into the tubular element, and the interconnection of the same to the latch system, may be somewhat difficult and time consuming, when this is carried out either on site or at a manufacturing facility. This problem is attributable in large part to the fact that the diameter of the tubular element, to be conveniently graspable, provides a relatively small internal space within which the operating components can be assembled.
One common construction for this type of operating mechanism utilizes an elongate rod which is shiftable axially relative to the tubular element to control the state of the latch system. The components of the operating assembly through which this rod is axially shifted are installed radially through the wall of the tubular element at a location spaced from the latch system. An exemplary system of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,284. As can be seen therein, the working space available to the manufacturer/installer is relatively small. Additionally, the components of the operating assembly, installed radially through the opening, are commonly maintained in place by one or more separate fasteners that must be installed. These fasteners are generally quite small. A significant amount of skill and dexterity may thus be required for the installer to assemble the operating mechanism. This may account for a relatively lengthy assembly time, which translates into added costs to be borne either by the manufacturer or consumer.
Also, this conventional construction does not lend itself to on-site assembly and installation. One desirable feature with this type of operating mechanism is the ability to allow the purveyor to selectively use elongate, tubular elements of different configurations to best adapt to a field condition. With the above-described construction, the operating mechanism and latch system are commonly made and offered only in a fixed configuration. From the standpoint of those that supply these systems, inconvenience is contended with by reason of the fact that inventories must be prepared based upon anticipated demand for each different configuration. Additionally, if a custom application is required, the cost thereof to the consumer may be impractically high.